Carnaval de Máscaras
by Pervas Clan
Summary: Pode alguém se apaixonar em um Baile de Máscaras? One-shot e UA para a Gincana Panbox com o tema Baile. By Dani Polaris.


**Carnaval de Máscaras.**

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Dêem os devidos créditos ao autor!_

_Fic para a Gincana do Panbox. Tema: Baile._

- Ainda não entendo porque continuamos vindo aqui todos os anos…  
- Porque é divertido ver as pessoas esconderem quem elas são por debaixo de máscaras.  
- Como se cada um não mantivesse sua própria máscara durante os outros dias do ano.

Vincenzo olhou para o irmão tentando entender o verdadeiro sentido daquelas palavras. Geralmente quando ele dizia algo do gênero, elas saiam carregadas de uma filosofia que ele, mesmo sendo mais velho, não entendia. Talvez por não saber o que passava em sua cabeça

_Somente você, pode ouvir minha alma. _

Carnaval em Veneza. Milhares de moradores e curiosos se reuniam na Praça de São Marcos, como tinha sido nos últimos sete séculos. A cidade, em si, não tinha mudado muito com o passar dos anos. Mas a beleza de seu espetáculo parecia maior a cada ano. Máscaras brancas, negras, com detalhes dourados… Que cobriam o rosto inteiro, ou apenas parte dele, roupas ricamente decoradas no melhor estilo de época. Aquele sim era o verdadeiro sentimento do carnaval de Veneza.

- Bom, querido irmão, sempre foi evidente para todos nós que você preferiu o baile.  
- Claro! - confirmou prontamente. - Comida, bebida e …

- Dança com belas mulheres com as quais você termina a noite e amanhece o dia. - completou. - Você nunca foi bom em esconder as coisas de mim, Giancarlo.

- Alguém tem que aproveitar a vida.

- Digamos que cada um aproveita da sua forma.

_Você, lua_

_Quantas são as canções que ressoam_

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que o sol se pôs e uma imensa lua cheia brilhou soberana naquele céu de inverno europeu. Quando as luzes dos postes começaram a iluminar pouco a pouco as ruas e canais da cidade, tiveram certeza que era a hora de ir embora. Afinal, um baile os aguardava.

Caminhar por Veneza era algo único na vida de uma pessoa. Ali não era Itália. Não era Europa. Era apenas Veneza, um lugar único e especial. Talvez um mundo à parte. Caminhando em torno do Grande Canal se viam boêmios na rua, com suas garrafas de bebidas e músicas animadas. Viam-se casais apaixonados navegando pelo canal, abraçados e observando atentamente cada centímetro. Viam-se grupos de amigos fazendo piadas enquanto comiam animadamente. Crianças animadas, se divertindo com aquela festa toda. Em Veneza podia-se ver de tudo.

_Desejos que através dos séculos_  
_Marcaram o céu para chegar a você_

O tradicional Baile de Máscaras era algo muito importante no calendário social da alta sociedade italiana desde 1786. Ali muitos casais se apaixonaram, muitos amigos se conheceram e muitos relacionamentos acabaram. E, claro, muitos negócios aconteceram. Ali estavam as pessoas mais ricas e influentes de toda a Itália, e qualquer relacionamento ali poderia virar um acordo.

O Palazzio di Veneto era o palco daquela grande festa. A construção era do século XV, mas permanecia intacta graças ao seu constante trabalho de restauração. Longas e pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho cobriam as cortinas do andar térreo, indicando que aquela era uma festa fechada. Máscaras decoravam todos os ambientes e grandes mesas com comidas estavam postas em pontos estratégicos. Garçons devidamente mascarados serviam os mais requintados vinhos, e grupos de pessoas que se reconheciam conversavam alegremente. O ambiente realmente exalava alegria.

_Porto para poetas que não escrevem_  
_E seguidamente perdem suas cabeças_

Giancarlo não se interessava tanto por aquilo. Era um espetáculo bonito, mas muito vazio. Talvez ele não estivesse bêbado o suficiente para aproveitar a festa no clima que os demais estavam. Ou talvez estivesse se sentindo muito sozinho. É, talvez fosse isso. Estava na hora de procurar a sua companhia para aquela noite.

Correu os olhos pelo salão, procurando alguém que lhe chamasse atenção. Aquelas mulheres, todas com vestidos de época e com belos decotes à mostra estavam interessantes, mas nenhuma delas verdadeiramente atraente. Nenhuma delas era a mulher com a qual ele desejava toda vez que a via, que a fazia ter seus desejos mais ardentes e que lhe chamava atenção só de vê-la passando. Era hora de tomar mais uma taça de vinho.

- Você dificilmente vai ficar bêbado tomando vinho.  
- Muito interessante ouvir isso de quem está tomando um prosecco, Enzo.  
- Seu humor está muito ruim hoje.  
- Talvez eu não esteja num bom momento.

_Você que acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor_  
_E doa um sonho a cada alma_

A música se fez presente, cobrindo a voz de praticamente todos no salão. Viu o irmão se dirigir ao centro do salão, bem próximo do lustre de cristal, levando a cunhada pelo braço. A família Canali era ótima em festividades e suas adjacências; a dança era uma delas. Giancarlo lamentou nunca encontrar uma parceira tão boa como Maria era para Vincenzo. Talvez o amor tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas ele não estava seguro. Nunca sequer se apaixonou.

Parte das luzes foi apagada, dando um clima ainda maior de mistério no lugar. Não bastasse as máscaras, que faziam com que as pessoas fizessem loucuras por não serem reconhecidas, o ambiente obscuro deixava tudo ainda mais instigador. E pela primeira vez se sentiu mal por estar sozinho. Tinha cansado de ter mulheres diferentes em diferentes dias, sem nunca sem envolver com nenhuma delas e ainda por vezes tê-las feito sofrer.

- Acho que eu já bebi demais…

_Lua que me olha, agora ouça-me_

_Somente você, pode ouvir minha alma._

Aquela roupa já estava começando a incomodar. Era apertada demais, embora deixasse seu usuário bem vestido e totalmente elegante. Ele sempre se sentiu bem daquela forma, lhe dava um ar soberano e nobre. Chegou a conclusão de que estava irritado, mas não sabia o motivo. Não havia motivo.

A luz do luar deu uma expressão ainda mais sombria sobre sua máscara branca, com expressão de um misto de sadismo e ironia. Máscara da Morte, chamou-a assim que a viu, e comprou-a, sem hesitar. Ficou a observar o ambiente, quando surpreendeu-se ao ver alguém vindo em sua direção. Viu a luz iluminar seu longo vestido verde desde a barra até terminar em seu rosto, quando percebeu que máscara que ela usava era uma lua, que lhe cobria o rosto por completo e os cabelos também.

_Você, lua_  
_Que conhece o tempo da eternidade_  
_E a trilha estreita da verdade_

Sua educação fez com que ele se levantasse prontamente assim que viu que ela vinha em sua direção. Quando se aproximou, levantou a barra do vestido em uma reverência, que ele prontamente respondeu. Viu-a entender a mão, chamando-o para dançar. Lembrou-se imediatamente do ano passado, quando uma garota deu a entender que queria dançar com ele, pisou em seu pé o tempo todo, mas no final ele a levou para a cama do mesmo jeito. Na pior das hipóteses ele terminaria a noite com ela.

Suas mãos se tocaram no exato instante que ele a conduziu até o salão, onde dançaram em uma sincronia jamais vista por ele. Pelo menos boa dançarina ela é, pensou no exato instante que a girou e seus olhos se cruzaram. Eles eram verdes. E penetrantes também.

_Faça mais luz neste meu coração_  
_Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe_

Afastou-a de si pouco antes de seus corpos se colarem após o fim do movimento. Mais uma vez seus olhos se cruzaram, e eles pareciam lhe sorrir. Alguma coisa nela a atraía. Seria seu perfume de macieira? Ou então seu olhar que encantava e instigava? Não sabia. A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que a queria.

Algo o fez lembrar-se dela. Ela tinha olhos lindos e ousadia sem tamanho. Surpreendia a cada ano, uma vez foi até vestida de homem. Aquela vivacidade era mais presente que sua beleza fazia com que muitos homens a desejassem. "Eles me desejam, mas nenhum deles realmente me quer" ouvia dizer certa vez a uma amiga. "O que interessa é o que eles vêem por fora, e nunca o que somos por dentro". Ele não poderia concordar mais.

_Que o amor pode esconder a dor_  
_como uma chama pode queimar-lhe a alma_

Voltou atenção à sua parceira. Será que ela era como ela? Ou melhor, como ele? Como ver verdadeiramente uma pessoa que se esconde por máscaras? Sendo que muitas dessas mesmas pessoas não o faziam somente em um baile? Não se importou naquele momento. Sentiu prazer em dançar com ela, como nunca sentiu com nenhuma outra. Ela parecia flutuar em um lago, regida pelos seus braços. Apenas aquela sensação tinha lhe valido a noite.

Mais algumas músicas tocaram, e eles nem se deram conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. Vincenzo observou o irmão entretido, enquanto bebida mais uma taça de sua bebida. Parecia que ele tinha encontrado sua companhia. Talvez agora seu mau-humor melhoraria.

_Você, lua  
__Você clareia o céu e a sua imensidão _

- Você dança muito bem. – elogiou-a na pausa de uma canção.

Ela nada mais fez do que uma mesura com a cabeça. Pelo visto, não queria indicar quem era. Mas ele precisava saber. Queria saber quem era aquela que tinha vivacidade nos olhos e uma classe enquanto dançava que deixaria qualquer uma com inveja.

- Não vai me dizer ao menos seu nome?

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. Seus olhos mostravam que ela estava achando graça naquela brincadeira toda, e ele a cada segundo ficava mais curioso pelo que estava por vir. Aproximou seus corpos para próxima dança.

_Nos mostra somente a metade que quer__  
Como quase sempre depois nós faremos _

Olhou discretamente para o relógio do salão. Quando ele indicasse meia-noite, as luzes se acenderiam e assim todos teriam que tirar as suas máscaras. Nessa hora, e apenas nessa hora, desconhecidos que estavam dançando juntos veriam quem era seu parceiro. E então as reações seriam as mais adversas.

O relógio marcava onze e cinqüenta e cinco. Falava pouco, muito pouco. Apenas mais uma música e ele poderia ver a pessoa por trás da máscara. Esse momento, para ele, sempre era de uma excitação sem tamanho, mas desta vez nem se comparava com as anteriores.

_  
__Anjos de argila que não voam  
Almas de papel que se incendeiam _

Não deu tempo. Ela soltou-se de seus braços e se perdeu no salão, chamando com o dedo indicador e um olhar totalmente instigador que conseguiu exatamente o que ela queria: que ele fosse atrás.

Desviava-se dos casais dançando, com o intuito de não perdê-la de vista. Para onde ela estaria o levando? Por que não queria ser reconhecida por ele? Enquanto estas e outras perguntas invadiam sua cabeça, ele fazia um esforço descomunal na tentativa de alcançá-la. Ela era rápida e esperta, se desviava nos lugares mais inesperados e reaparecia metros depois. Sempre o chamando.

_  
__Coração como folhas que depois caem  
Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem  
Filhos da terra e filhos seus _

Ficou parado quando chegou frente a um enorme corredor iluminado somente pela luz da lua. Deu alguns passos, já com a certeza de que havia a perdido e que seria muito difícil encontrá-la novamente.

Recostou-se em uma das pilastras, pensando em como foi idiota segui-la daquela forma. Se ela quisesse algo, certamente teria feito como era tradição no baile. Bufou ante aqueles pensamentos. Parecia um adolescente em busca de sua parceira daquela noite. E ele não era mais isso. Não queria mais ser.

_Que sabe que o amor pode esconder a dor _

_C__omo a chama pode queimar-lhe a alma _

Dispôs a voltar para o salão, de onde não deveria ter saído. Mais algumas taças e voltaria ao seu quarto, e assim esqueceria aquela noite. E aquele baile. Para sempre, provavelmente. Inventaria alguma desculpa todos os anos e nunca mais voltaria. Não tinha mais aquela graça que sempre teve o baile.

Enquanto tinha pensamentos do que diria e o que faria daquele dia em diante, sentiu um corpo encostar ao seu. Mãos delicadas abraçaram-no por trás e começaram a acariciar seu peito. Parou imediatamente. Sentiu uma respiração bem próxima ao seu ouvido, pouco antes de sentir delicados e demorados beijos em seu pescoço. Todos aqueles outros pensamentos sumiram.

Virou-se para ela e viu que era a mesma roupa que a sua parceira utilizava. Tocou-lhe o rosto e os cabelos; estava sem a máscara. E aquele cheiro de macieira era inconfundível. Ela levantou as mãos e retirou sua máscara no exato momento que ouviram vozes vindo do salão dizendo que era hora de todos retirá-las.

_Mas é com o amor que respira_

_É__ o nosso coração, é a força que tudo movimenta e ilumina _

Mal houve tempo de ela se desfazer da Máscara da Morte e sentiu-o beijá-la. Era intenso, possessivo, caloroso. Algo que nunca tinha provado, sequer parecido. Aquele homem realmente a queria, e não havia duvidas disso. Como ela ficou feliz!

Sentiu-o caminhar em direção a parede, onde sentiu seus corpos tão juntos como jamais provou. Ele explorava seu corpo com desejo e propriedade, como alguém que tinha experiência no que fazia.

Afastou-o por alguns segundos, a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Ambos ofegavam. Decidiram que era melhor saírem dali, já que nada terminaria ali, de qualquer forma. Ela tirou do bolso de casaco dele uma chave, e ele entendeu o recado. Iriam até o seu quarto.

Dormiram somente quando o dia amanheceu. Mais duas pessoas haviam se completado naquele baile. Agora sim ele teria graça, afinal agora ambos teriam alguém com quem dividir as surpresas dele.

_Somente você, pode ouvir minha alma. _

_Somente você, pode ouvir minha alma _

Giancarlo acordou tarde, ainda se perguntando se teria sonhado, fantasiado ou vivido tudo aquilo. A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando olhou para o lado e viu os cabelos louros caídos sobre os lençóis brancos, e uma expressão serena de quem dormia tranquilamente. Sorriu. A mulher que ele desejou por anos estava ali, deitada ao seu lado.

Abraçou-a pouco depois de beijar docemente seu ombro. Ela se aconchegou em seus braços e suspirou. Não havia máscaras entre os dois.

E nunca um carnaval de Veneza foi tão veneziano...

FIM


End file.
